gamingfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bout of the Century
Bout of the Century 'is 19th century fighting game that will be first T-rated game. Plot It is November 1886 and the fallen angel, Ultimatis, formerly known as Adeodatus, Prince of Heaven, embittered and infuriated over not only his sister, the current Queen, Hypatia, with whom he is currently at war, being chosen to rule her domain over him, but also over being banished from behind the pearly gates as a punishment from her for attempting to usurp her, is planning to bring chaos and misfortune throughout the world. This has led to the emergence of non-human creatures, known as "Supernaturals," roaming the Earth, some more benevolent than others. Fortunately, humans from all over the world and all walks of life are setting out to defeat Ultimatis and maintain the balance of the world; however, there are some Supernaturals, most of which seek their own personal goals, who wish to face and defeat the banished Prince of Heaven as well. Characters Playable * 'Alexei Koshkov ''(voiced by Peter Beckman): A strong and burly Russian miner who seeks to protect the caves from which he leads his colleagues to extract valuable minerals and metals for sale from outside threats. * 'The Amazing Giuseppe (voiced by Liam O'Brien): An Italian stage magician who uses his magic tricks to entertain the masses. * '''Armando Rivera ''(voiced by Josh Segarra): A first-stage ''rurale during the Porfiriato, whose forces are currently at war with the Texans. * Douglas Edwards ''(voiced by Joe Ochman): A Tony Stark-like steampunk inventor and British immigrant to Hartford who wishes not only to showcase his newest invention, but also to inspire future inventors for centuries to come. * 'Jonathan Murdoch (voiced by Gideon Emery): A British occult detective with a vast knowledge of the Supernaturals, and the poster boy of Bout of the Century. * '''Junichiro Takahashi ''(voiced by Paul Nakauchi): A Shinto priest with Raiden from ''Mortal Kombat-like thunder-based powers who strives to maintain the world's balance. * Koa ''(voiced by Chris Jai Alex): A Native Hawaiian tribal warrior seeking the hand of his chief's daughter in marriage. * 'Madame Madellaine (voiced by Dawnn Lewis): A New Orleans Voodoo fortune teller, who, after foreseeing the dooming of the lands by Ultimatis, sets out to stop him. * '''Mustafa Hakim ''(voiced by Rami Malek): A 17-year-old Moroccan street rat with a rather youthful and energetic spirit who embarks on a dangerous quest to put an end to Ultimatis' evil plans. * 'Rattlesnake Jack (voiced by Steve Blum): A Texas sheriff looking to bring order to his mostly-lawless town, but not without foiling Ultimatis' evil plans first. * '''Shani Threefeather ''(voiced by G.K. Bowes): A Lakota tribeswoman tasked by the Great Spirit, Wakan Tanka, with stopping Ultimatis and restoring the world's balance. * 'Vasilica R[[Vasilica Rădulescu|ă'''dulescu]]' ''(voiced by Fryda Wolff): A former noblewoman, resurrected as a vampiress as a result of Ultimatis' evil influence upon the world, who relies on her seductive wiles, as well as generation of molten silver (not blood, for ESRB rating reasons!) to fight. Hidden * '''Gurjeet Ali Shankar ''(voiced by Keith Silverstein): An officer in the British Indian Army who dutifully serves his British Raj-ruled country and swears to defend it from any outside threats. * '''Laurette Beauregard ''(voiced by Karen Strassman): A fencing French aristocrat who, despite being expected to follow the norms of her gender, takes up the art in order to go out and vanquish Ultimatis. Bosses * '''Hypatia ''(voiced by Eden Riegel): The angel Queen of Heaven, and the sub-boss of Bout of the Century. * '''Ultimatis ''(voiced by Jonathan Hyde): A fallen angel, Hypatia's inferior brother, the former Prince of Heaven, and the final boss of Bout of the Century. Pre-Order * '''Idainawaru ''(voiced by Vic Chao): A towering, spiked kanabō-wielding oni with claims of being invincible and undefeatable, and a very brutal and inhuman way of fighting. DLC * '''Adam Königsmann II ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): An autistic scientific experiment, named for his creator's late son, who wishes not to harm others and will only fight if provoked. * '''Bogusław Nowakowski ''(voiced by Richard Epcar): An 80-year-old Old Synagogue rabbi who hears of Ultimatis' unholy plans and sets out to put an end to them in order to cure his ailing granddaughter. * '''Jodiana ''(voiced by Jodi Benson): A Mediterranean mermaid, as well as one of the more benevolent Supernaturals, with a beautiful and amazing singing voice who wishes to expand her musical talents to the world above the sea. * '''Makemba ''(voiced by Karen Dyer): A Congolese tribeswoman who hears of Ultimatis' evil influence upon the world and sets out to stop it before it is too late. * '''Rin Takahashi ''(voiced by Kat Steel): A kunoichi and Junichiro's 16-year-old daughter who sets off to end Ultimatis' evil influence, despite her father's warnings against her going out unescorted at such a young age. * '''Teth-Ra ''(voiced by Arnold Vosloo): A former vizier of Seti I who, thanks to Ultimatis' influence upon the world, is reborn as a mummy and seeks to rule over not just Egypt, but also the other lands. Notes * Bout of the Century will not only have a 3D gameplay format, similar to what you see in games like Tekken, Soul Calibur, Virtua Fighter, or Dead or Alive, complete with 8-way run, but also feature the ability to Meter-Burn special moves. * The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of seven CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place inside at the pearly gates of Heaven, and two final fights, one against the sub-boss, Hypatia, in the clouds, and the final boss, who is, of course, Ultimatis, in a corrupted version of Hypatia's stage! So, that's 10 Arcade Mode battles total. * Unlike Bellum Bestiae and Prison Riot before it, Bout of the Century will have a "T" rating, meaning no fatalities, excessive profanities, excessively provocative outfits, or anything else that would be better suited for an "M"-rated game. * The "super moves" in Bout of the Century are called "Greatest Attacks." They start up in the same fashion as the Critical Edges in ''Soul Calibur V, in which we briefly cut to a knees- or waist-up shot of the character starting to perform it, declaring a special line as they do so, and are as epic and over-the-top in nature as the Super Moves in the Injustice series and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. Each one is executed by inputting the double quarter-circle-forward command and pressing the lower face buttons at the same time. * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * With the exception of the game intro, Greatest Attack sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision Bout of the Century to run at 60fps. * The Training Mode stage is a fencing room in a posh mansion somewhere in Europe (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). * Every Monday, I will be uploading two character bios, with the characters I'll be posting being Destined Battle rivals with one another, and each bio done should take at least until submission day to write in Sta.sh Writer. * For the first time in MGW Productions history, there will be win quotes, three generic and one mirror match per character. * As another MGW first, the game will have cinematic endings, unlike the pictures-and-text ones Bellum Bestiae and Prison Riot had. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where short animations of all the characters, who are depicted in full-body, are shown in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, accompanied by sepia portraits of said actors/actresses, and also, during the credits, is "The Gladiator March," by John Philip Sousa, making it the first pre-credits and mid-credits song in any MGW Productions game to not have any lyrics at all. Category:Games